Prendre soin d'elle
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (OS) Défi de Mars. Armin ne cessait de l'observer, c'est pourquoi il fut le seul à remarquer qu'elle boitait. Annie était blessée, et il se ferait un plaisir de la soigner. [Aruani]
**OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi de Mars (infos sur mon profil)**

 **Thème : Brûlure**

 **Pairing : Annie X Armin**

 **Fandom : Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **Date : 05-03**

* * *

Armin ne cessait de l'observer, cette jeune femme qui l'obsédait tant. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était aussi blonde que lui ou parce qu'elle semblait avoir la même intelligence. Non. C'était leurs différences qui l'amusaient et qui lui permettaient de réfléchir plus amplement sur les pourquoi de son admiration.

Il était un peu timide, pas très sûr de lui, réfléchissant beaucoup mais n'agissant pas sans les autres.

Elle était discrète mais franche, sûre de ses capacités, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de survivre sans se soucier de l'avis de ses camarades.

Il était lié à Eren et Mikasa alors qu'elle avait toujours été seule. Mais Armin voulait changer ça. Il voulait l'approcher, l'apprivoiser, passer du temps avec elle. Il voulait qu'elle s'ouvre, qu'elle se confie, qu'elle lui parle. En fait, il voulait de moins en moins, il en avait besoin.

Alors, dès que l'occasion se présenta, il n'hésita pas.

Après un entraînement, il remarqua qu'Annie boitait légèrement. Très légèrement en fait, si bien que seul Armin put le voir. Elle avait dû se blesser. Le jeune homme grimaça en imaginant ce qu'elle devait avoir. La blonde ne boitait pas pour une simple égratignure donc c'était forcément plus grave. En analysant sa démarche, Armin détermina que c'était entre le bas droit du dos et le niveau d'en-dessous de la poitrine environ. Ça devait vraiment être douloureux, alors il se résigna à la soigner, même s'il se faisait repousser.

Après le dîner, il la suivit jusqu'avant les dortoirs puis lui attrapa le poignet. Elle se retourna plus lentement que d'habitude et dégagea son bras.

" Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Armin ?

\- J'aimerais te parler seul à seule.

\- On est sensé aller se coucher.

\- Ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

Elle soupira.

\- Je te laisse 10 minutes.

Il hocha gravement la tête et ouvrit la porte à côté d'eux. Elle entra et se figea. Il avait tout prévu et ils se trouvaient donc dans l'infirmerie. Elle le regarda en levant un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

\- Enlève ton haut.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Enlève-le. Il faut que je vois ta blessure pour la soigner.

Son visage se ferma et elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais je veux juger moi-même de ta blessure pour vérifier que tes compétences ne seront pas diminuées en cas d'attaque de Titans."

Elle s'arrêta, semblant réfléchir. Le jeune homme avait laissé de côté ses sentiments pour n'agir que par intérêt professionnel. Enfin, en façade quoi. La blonde porta de nouveau son regard bleu glacial sur lui et il frémit. Il était peut-être allé trop loin finalement... Mais Annie finit par se rapprocher de lui et lui tourner le dos, avant d'enlever son haut. Elle portait heureusement des sous-vêtements et Armin fut soulagé. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait su rester calme si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Son soulagement ne dura qu'un temps, puis il vit enfin sa blessure. Annie s'était brûlée du milieu de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la hanche droite, et Armin ne retint qu'à peine un hoquet étranglé.

" Co-comment tu t'es fait ça ?

\- J'ai mal atterris contre un arbre et ça m'a râpé le dos.

\- Tu n'as rien dis au supérieur ?!

\- Non, ça m'aurait enlevé des points."

Le blond était estomaqué. _Ce n'était que pour une histoire de points ? Mais ça aurait pu s'infecté, bon sang !_ Avec un grognement, il la fit s'asseoir sur le lit et alla chercher du désinfectant et des compresses. Il commença par nettoyer la plaie, enlevant quelques échardes au passage ce qui fit se tendre la jeune femme. _J'aurais déjà crié moi..._ Il plaça ensuite doucement les compresses le long de la blessure et les fit tenir avec le scotch médical. Il en eu besoin de trois tellement la plaie était longue. Il avait mal pour elle. Pour atténuer la douleur et éviter l'infection, il lui donna deux cachets et elle les but sans poser de questions. C'était étrange, elle aurait dû vérifier que ce n'était pas du poison mais il semblait qu'elle lui faisait un peu plus confiance à présent.

" Voilà.

\- Merci.

\- Je ne dirais rien à personne, promis.

Elle se rhabilla et sembla plus à l'aise. En même temps, sa peau meurtrie ne frottait plus contre le tissu de ses vêtements. Alors qu'Armin allait sortir, sachant qu'il ne devait rien espérer de plus, Annie le retint par le poignet et lui embrassa la joue. Puis elle partit.

Le jeune homme fut d'abord surpris, puis un sourire béat éclaira son visage. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle était si réceptive aux marques d'affection, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas le moindre du monde. Il était heureux d'avoir pu prendre soin d'elle, et il se dit qu'il le ferait plus souvent si elle le remerciait de cette façon.

Oui, il était réellement amoureux.


End file.
